Hydraulic drive systems are known to help facilitate the conversion between mechanical energy (e.g., in the forming of rotating shafts) and hydraulic energy, typically in the form of pressure. One hydraulic drive system that is known for use with respect to vehicles is known by the trademarks Hydraulic Launch Assist™ or HLA® by the assignee of the present application. When a vehicle brakes, mechanical energy from the vehicle motion is captured by the hydraulic drive system and stored in a high pressure storage device. The hydraulic energy can be converted back into mechanical energy by releasing the pressurized fluid stored in the high pressure storage, which in turn can be used to accelerate the vehicle or power other devices.